


Reds and Blues

by tiahwinchester



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how the Red and Blues came to be in Halo High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reds and Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put Lopez in Red Team cause I'm a piece of shit. Also if this does alright I may continue it.

Dick Simmons was quite, shy, and unbelievably nerdy. He wore glasses, had ginger hair and was working his way up to be the captain of the mathletes. You may as well have painted him red and tattooed “Attack me” on his forehead. So when it came down to those last few days before the start of high school, he became extremely paranoid. Middle school for him was absolute hell, every day was an even bigger struggle, it didn’t help that no one wanted to be his friend due to how much of a suck up and a smart ass he was. But this was freshman year, the beginning of the ladder of working his way up to the top. This year was different, this year he wasn’t going to be that loser anymore. And he was right.

Dexter Grif was the laziest, rudest, most stubborn kid ever of all time. He was fat yet weirdly strong, he was rude yet very thoughtful, and was somehow the stubbornest child but showed great selflessness towards those close to him. He continues to breeze through school with not a care in the universe even if he fails 40% of his classes. To him, Grif is living the best life money can’t buy. He was hoping to spend the rest of his young, high school years eating, sleeping, and watching the food network whenever he could because it got him strangely turned on but this year is different

Franklin Delano Donut was surrounded by more chicks than he could handle. “He just understands me” they all say, “It’s like he knows exactly what I’m thinking. We’re practically the same person”. It’s honestly too bad every single male in the world can see through everything. He’s a sophomore at Blood Gulch High and this year, he’s ready to broaden his horizons from the usual flock of girls he’s friends with, and this year he knows it’s different.

Sarge…? Well, it had always been just Sarge. From Kindergarten to now senior year, that was just his accepted name. And he sure as hell lived up to it. He was the hardest of hard asses and the toughest of the roughest. Sarge was happy with the thought of graduating this year to go on to the army but this year was different, this year would change his plans if only slightly.

* * *

 

“Grif! Did you seriously fucking eat my peanut butter?” Kaikana, Grif’s sister yelled out with frustration from the kitchen.

“Yeah but it’s all good because I replaced it with another jar.” Grif shouted back as he tugged on his oversized, tie-dyed shirt. He rolled his eyes at the thundering footsteps echoing towards his room.

“This is extra smooth you fuck! Crunchy’s my favourite, you know that.” She whined and threw the jar in his face.

“Okay first off, language,”

“Hawaiian.” Kaikana butted in.

“and I’m not saying that I bought extra smooth because we both know it’s _my_ favourite and you hate it but really, do you even know me Sister?”

Kaikana smiled and sighed, “We gotta go in 20, hurry up.”

“The fuck are you even saying, it takes me like three minutes to get ready. You’re the one that takes an hour to apply your face.” He retoreted back.

Kai laughed and walked out, “Fuck you, I’m gorgeous.”

* * *

 

“Dick, sweetheart it’s time to go. Are you ready honey?” said Simmons’ mother as she flocked over every detail on her son.

Simmons adjusted his collar until it fit his satisfaction. He jumped when he felt a firm slap on his shoulder.

“Don’t tuck in your shirt.” Instructed his father. “It’s like you want people to beat you up.” He said with a ‘playful’ slap on Simmons’ face.

Hastily, Simmons untucked his shirt.

“Well then, honey,” his mother said to her husband, “We must be off now. I’ll see you this afternoon.” She planted a kiss on the uninterested face burying his nose into the paper and took Simmons out the door.

*****

As they paused to a halt in front of the front gates Simmons sighed.

“Hey,” said his mother, titling his head towards her, “You’ll do great. Remember what you said you were going to do this year, make new friends.” She smiled, “You’re such a good kid, Dick, you just have to talk to people and I’m sure they’ll love you.”

“Right.” Said Simmons, looking down at his increasingly sweaty hands. You see, first year of middle school, Simmons tried his very best to make friends but all he achieved was a black eye. When his mother asked what happened, he said he ran into a pole. When his mother asked him one day why he never brought any of his friends home he just said that he was too shy to talk to anyone. “Yeah I will. I love you.” He rushed, opening the car door quickly and rushing out, probably a big mistake as as he walked away his mother yelled out, “I love you too, sweetie.” His brother turned a faint pink and he fast paced passed the kids crowding around the front pathway.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his locker. He put in his combination and pulled out his first period books. He was just about to shut it up when in his mirror he noticed someone approaching him. South fucking Dakota. Before he could slam the door shut and scurry off to an isolated place, she turned him around and slammed his back into the lockers.

“Don’t think we heard you this morning, Dick.” She snarled, “Oh, darling, I love you sweetie pie.” She mocked, making kissy faces that her crew laughed at.

“South please, school hasn’t even started yet.” Simmons pleaded.

“Yeah I know,” she said maliciously, “that means I can do whatever I want.” She raised her fist and was about to strike when her twin brother, North, interrupted.

“C’mon, we have to go. Carolina and York are waiting for us.” He said.

She just shook him off, “You go ahead, they’re _your_ friends.”

Then another boy next to the scene agreed, “I think you should probably go.”

South smirked, “You wanna defend him? I’ll fuckin beat your ass too.”

“No, but you have him pinned onto my locker and I kinda need to get in there.” He said.

Simmons shot the boy a helpless look and saw that he was chubby, dark skinned, and had black curls. His gaze was also tired and looked like he was always in a constant state between asleep and awake.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be done with him in a second.” She retracted her fist and went to bury it in Simmons face when the boy next to them grabbed her wrist and shoved her away.

“Seriously, piss off.” He warned.

“Hey, fuc-“ She went to yell and shove him back but North grabbed her. “C’mon, South. C.T will be waiting for you anyway.” She grumbled but followed her brother either way. “Don’t think you’re safe, Dick.” She spat.

Simmons released all the breath he was holding when she was finally out of sight.

“Hate those guy.” Grumbled the boy, “I mean, who uses a state as their name?” Simmons nodded in agreement, “Can you uh… get off my locker now?” said the boy.

Simmons looked over to him, squinting his eyes and shaking his head.

The boy groaned, “Please.”

With a huff, Simmons straightened, picked up his books and rushed to his first class, Science.

Science was one of Simmons’ many academic strengths. He always took the very front table and freshman year was going to be no exception. He opened his book up neatly and made sure everything was exact before the bell rang and other students began filing into the class, ending with the teacher.

“Alright everyone, put everything away except your ‘How To: Chemistry’ books. Today we’re doing a prac.” Spoke their teacher.

Simmons sighed, although he loved working with chemicals, he loved reading about them just that little bit more.

Then they instructed, “Everyone move to the back of the room in a line.” And so everyone did.

“I’m going to put you into pairs.”

Simmons heart sunk.

“You will be with this person throughout the whole semester.”

Simmons felt his stomach drop.

“You will be doing your assignment with them as well as all homework given.”

Simmons saw his whole life around him disintegrate. Great, this’ll be a repeat of last year when he was stuck with Washington who, during every hands-on, spilled the contents on the table as well as them both. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for a smart partner.

“Dick Simmons, you’re with Dexter Grif.”

Simmons opened his eyes to see that same chubby boy from before standing in front of him. He silently cursed the Heavens and put out his hand for the boy to take “Simmons.” He introduced.

“Grif.” Said the boy back.

“Today you will be following the instructions on page 14 of you textbooks, how to create Elephant Toothpaste. I know you’ve probably all done this in past years but we’re going back to grade 4 as a refresher. So everyone choose a bench and begin.”

They chose the bench at the very front, due to Simmons request, and collected their supplies. Simmons opened the textbook and began reading instructions.

“Dude, we don’t even need the textbook, I could do this in my sleep. I used to do it for my sister all the time.” Said Grif, already slapping on his gloves and adjusting the goggles over his eyes.

“There’s a difference between making it at home and making it here.” Grumbled Simmons, applying his own goggles over his glasses and putting on his gloves as he scanned the instructions. Simmons didn’t notice as he had his nose buried in the first step but Grif was staring at him. It was only when he out down the textbook and tipped the potassium iodine into the water that he saw. He let it go for a few seconds just shrugging it off as he didn’t know he was doing it but when Grif came up with a slight smirk, he said “What? Why are you staring at me?”

Grif smiled, “look at me.” He instructed, so Simmons did, his face scowling. But Grif didn’t laugh or point out that Simmons had some substance on his face like he’d expected, instead he reached up and adjusted Simmons’ goggles. “They were a little off; I figured that would annoy you.”

Simmons nodded, not knowing what to say, he turned back to their work. “Can you uh…Can you please pass me the Hydrogen Peroxide.”

“That what?” questioned Grif.

“The big blue bottle labelled, ‘ _Hydrogen Peroxide_ ’”

“Oh…right.” Grif mumbled as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Simmons who poured in exactly 80 ml.

“I thought you knew how to do this with your eyes closed.”

Grif retorted back, “It’s a bit different from doing it at home.”

As it came to the last step and Simmons allowed Grif to quickly add the potassium iodide, Grif fumbled with the tube.

“It’s not that hard Grif, just pass it here.” Said Simmons, reaching for the tube.

“Trust me, if I can’t do it, then you can’t either.” Grif kept the glass instrument away from his grasp.

“I’ve done this a million times before just give me it.” Simmons swiped for it and grabbed the bottom. Both of them were yanking on it trying desperately to fling it out of the others hands. And slowly, Grifs fingers neared the cap, and with just a small tug, the cap flew off and the iodide spilled over both of them. The class “ood” and the teacher shouted at them both to get under the shower. So there they stood, under this shower bashing them with water, huddled as close as possible, as the rest of the class pointed and laughed.

“Sir, it was all Grif’s fault, really, I was just trying to tell him how to add it in.” swore Simmons.

“Oh, shut up, kiss ass.” Grif snarled as they were both escorted to the nurses’ office.


End file.
